Atlas Ruins
Used to be a flourishing harbor by the sea where wealth sunbathed on its docks. The crescent shaped land envelopes Dragoneye Lake in its warm embrace. Under the glistening surface are sparkling remains of this city’s golden history, a forgotten past when gem rocks were frequently panned from the lake. When the Dragoneye Gem was forcefully removed from its eternal resting spot, a massive eruption ensued, marking the beginning of Atlas’ downfall. Due to this event, streets lay in silence as time seemingly comes to a dead stop. Washed by grief and stripped of life, this is a dangerous place for common folk, as the only thing to be seen is dust in the wind and monsters weaving through buildings in a fatal game of hide and seek.https://www.en.sdorica.com Description Several decades ago, Atlas was a rare autonomous city on the continent Vendacti. Atlas people used to make a living out of trading and mining the precious Crystal.In-game description, R7-4 The Forsaken City Due to the rarity of these Crystal, many Rune Academy Staffs can be spotted in Atlas; mainly for research purposes using these Crystal. Society Before its demise, Atlas was an immigrant city. Streams of water created from the breaks of ocean water, creating one canal after another in Atlas. Through these canals, the immigrants moved in to Atlas by boat, or alternatively, by bridges. Currently the aforementioned bridge is already frozen and broken down. It is said that one will tremble in fear if they have to pass the bridge nowadays.In-game description, R7-1 Broken Bridge In contrast to Kingdom of the Sun that often shun upon demihumans, Atlas is a friendly place for them, as the pioneers of Atlas created a culture that judges people from their ability, not by their class. Additionally, many demihumans also fare really well in Atlas, making Atlas the "home of demihumans". Places Atlas Cathedral One of the religious remains in Atlas was the famous Atlas Cathedral, with the statue of Vendacti the Dragonslayer erected. There is also an abandoned cemetery behind the cathedral, with no single flower remained and broken gates that no longer protects the cemetery. Atlas Harbor Before Atlas fell, Atlas Harbor was the most important trading post on continent Vendacti, located by the beach. After its fall, the harbor was shut down. Only wreckage of stranded ships, covered in frost remained. Until now, the snow is said to still floating and ashes are still scattered everywhere.In-game description, R7-3 Frozen Harbor Workshops Back in the day, some Atlas residences also make a living out of creating puppets. Some of the workshops are certified by the council as an Official Tourism Workshop. It is said that appointment for these tours were required. Aside from Tourism Workshops, there are also Training Workshops where they will educate apprentices in puppet-making. Religions & Belief Immigrants that came to Atlas were a mix of different origins. Each bring their own different cultures, creating an independent polytheistic religion. It is said that in Atlas' polytheistic system, the people hold Vendacti in an extremely high regard, hence the statue of Vendacti the Dragonslayer being erected near the Atlas Cathedral.In-game description, R7-2 Silent As The Grave Aside from Cathedral, people of Atlas also have a puppet tradition. These puppets were usually made in memory of the deceased family members. Many foreigners that does not understand the culture may find the tradition a bit creepy.In-game description, R7-5 Dust-Laden Ruins 'Atlas' Marionette Religion' There are two kinds of marionette that are commonly made in Atlas. The first one is carved with runes, made purely for performance purposes. These runes function as a battery to power up the marionette, hence, they are able to operate by themselves. These rune-carved marionette can only process simple commands, such as singing or dancing. The second type is made as a commemoration for the family members who passed away, and not carved with runes. The people of Atlas believed that souls of their deceased relatives will reside in the marionette. The origin of this belief was recorded in Origin of the Atlas Marionette Religion, volume 1 & 2.Tica Character Storyline - Small Story 'The Origin' Long ago, there was a wandering boy named Karl who came across a performing marionette. He went to have a close attachment with the marionette, who follows him around. The marionette will sing a beautiful song in hopes to comfort Karl whenever he is tired and feeling depressed after wandering the streets. It is said that Karl's mother used to sing the same song when she was still alive, thus prompting him to tell others that he believe that her mother's soul resides in the marionette. The marionette is said to keep on singing even until the day Karl passed away. Her voice sounded as if she was sobbing. It was then that people believed that the marionette indeed contained the soul of Karl's mother. The people of Atlas began crafting marionette from that day on, not only for the event's commemoration, but also pray that their deceased relatives' souls may find a rest in these marionettes. Thus, this is the beginning of Atlas' marionette religion that has been living on for hundreds of years. 'Annual Silent Night For The Marionettes' : ''In-game Event '' In the past, people of Atlas used to celebrate the marionettes' birthday. On that day, the Reindeer Marionette will help the people hand out candy wind-up keys. Now, the people are no longer here, but the dreams of the marionettes are still going on.https://www.facebook.com/rayark.sdorica/posts/832496483621591 In-Game Region Information Affiliation Trivia * The marionette who has been carved with runes is able to be controlled by whoever that has control to the device; or simply controlling them with their soul energy for those who are capable. ** This is shown when Uzziah seemingly able to gain partial control over the Karl's Singing Marionette.Tica Character Storyline - Small Lies ** Another example is when the Void Monster bit on the marionettes that caused a rune command error, thus gaining the ability to control the marionettes to attack Tica. References Category:Locations